


Birthday Treasures

by BelovedCreation



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedCreation/pseuds/BelovedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anon prompt on Tumblr: Emma celebrating Killian's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treasures

"So what are you doing for Killian’s birthday?" Tink asked the question with the relaxed air of someone unaware of the surprise she was inflicting as she plopped into Emma’s booth at Granny’s one Wednesday evening.

Emma choked on her coffee, struggling to swallow the liquid before she made a mess. ”Excuse me?”

"Killian’s birthday. It’s tomorrow night." Tink paused, scrutinizing Emma. "I assumed he had told you."

_Shit_. Emma felt a wave of guilt pass over her. Normal girlfriends asked about things like birthdays, didn’t they? And they prepared elaborate parties with perfect gifts. She squirmed. “No, I had no idea.”

Tink just smiled that perky little optimistic smile she always had, the one she usually reserved for Regina and Robin, despite the awkwardness in  _that_ relationship. “Well, just let me know if you make any plans. Or if I could help.” She made to slide out of the booth again, but Emma stopped her with a desperate hand on Tink’s elbow, mind working overtime.

"Yes! Bring a cake to my parents’ place tomorrow night at 6." The bell on Granny’s door announced that Killian had arrived. He paused briefly, searching for Emma. The rest of her words came out in a panicked whisper. "Its a surprise party. Spread the word."

Tina’s smile grew wider, and she went straight to the counter to whisper in Leroy’s ear. Killian had reached Emma by now, making her heart beat even faster, not something she could chalk up to nerves or surprise. “Hello, love,” he murmured, his voice husky and his tone loving. She moved to make room beside her in the booth, welcoming his arm around her shoulders and his thigh pressed up against hers.

"Hey," she responded breathlessly. Killian gave her a quizzical look, his bright blue eyes taking in her flushed cheeks.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"I’m fine," she responded. When he raised a disbelieving eyebrow, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward for a firm and passionate kiss.

That would shut him up.

———-

_We’re here_  Emma discretely texted her father as she and Killian ascended the stairs in her parents’ apartment building. Slipping her phone into her purse, Emma looked up to admire Killian’s ass in front of her. Convincing him to trade the leather for jeans had been difficult, but well worth it.

Killian knocked on the apartment door with all the ease of a frequent guest, and again Emma’s heartstrings tugged with happiness at this fact. He had slipped into their life so effortlessly. Since their return from Neverland, Killian had been with her family every step of the way, helping them defeat Zelena and then go up against Elsa. He was a part of her family, helping her babysit baby Neal and teaching Henry how to “fight like a pirate” and sail the little boat he had purchased.

The door flew open, the lights flashed on, and cries of  _Surprise!_ echoed into the stairwell. Killian turned back to look at Emma in shock.

"What is this, Swan?"

Emma tucked her arm into Killian’s and kissed his cheek. “It’s a surprise party. A surprise birthday party.”

Killian brought his face close to hers. “Is today my birthday? I had quite forgotten.” He shrugged, grinned lopsidedly, and escorted her into the party.

———-

"Mom, what were you thinking?" Emma hissed, feeling her face turn red from embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked in that infuriatingly innocent way.

Emma picked up one of the napkins, emblazoned with a cartoon pirate and a treasure map, and shook it in Mary Margaret’s face. “I  _mean_  these decorations. The pirate decorations!”

"Aren’t they great?" Henry interrupted, popping up behind Mary Margaret. Emma’s mouth fell open as she took in Henry’s getup. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull, his black winter boots, a felt captain’s hat, and an eye patch. Raising the plastic sword in his hand, Henry grinned. "I found them at the dollar store. We have eye patches and chocolate coins and swords for everybody!"

Emma couldn’t hide her wince. She searching desperately for Killian in the crowd, scared to find him looking ashamed or angry about the chosen theme. To her surprise, his grin matched Henry’s as he and her father engaged in a dramatic fight with plastic swords. With a flourish, Killian stuck his sword under David’s armpit and her father died a spectacular death. The crowd cheered and Killian bowed elaborately. Catching Emma’s eye, Killian winked and called across the room. “Who’s next? Who dares challenge the fearsome Captain Hook?”

"Me! Me!" Henry squealed, racing across the room.

This time Killian died, demanding a final kiss from Emma as Henry hid his face in his hands and groaned in disgust.

———-

Emma saved her gift for last, when Killian was surrounded by trinkets and cards from the many citizens of Storybrooke that had learned to love him. From Leroy came a bottle of spiced rum. Granny and Ruby got him a thick red sweater. Henry bought him a ship in a bottle kit. Mary Margaret and David had somehow managed to get him a new sword, gleaming and strong, to replace the one that had broken a few weeks prior.

Killian tugged her present out of the large gift bag and stood, letting the coat hang from his fingers. His breath caught and he looked at Emma with such joy and happiness in his eyes that she was struggling to breath as well. This is the way he should be always: surrounded by friends and family, feeling loved for being who he is. Emma held onto this moment, creating a snapshot for her memory. She wanted to make sure that Killian would always be this happy, so fulfilled, so loved. He had brought her home and she was sharing that home with him every day.

He slipped the coat over his shoulders, and it fit perfectly. As Emma had known it would. She finally found her words. “It’s to replace your ripped one. I know it’s not the same-“

Killian cut her off with a kiss on the side of her mouth. “It’s perfect. Exactly what I needed for a fresh start.” He grinned at her again, and in a packed room they were the only people in the world.

———-

"What were all those ‘X’s for, love?" Killian asked that night, as they lay curled up in bed, deliciously sated.

“‘X’s?” Emma muttered, her mind fuzzy.

"On the plates and napkins. They were black with white X’s across them."

"Ah," she gasped in realization, "those were pirate maps."

"Pirate… maps?" he asked again, and although he was behind her, Emma could perfectly envision his look of confusion, with a creased brow and parted lips.

She turned to face him, confirming her suspicions. “You know, pirate maps. Pirates find hidden treasure with their maps. And ‘X’ marks the spot where the treasure is.”

Killian’s look didn’t disappear. “What strange legends this realm has. Why would I look for buried treasure when it sails in ships crossing the sea?”

Emma shrugged. “I have no idea. That’s all just part of the pirate mythology.” Killian tugged her closer, wickedness returning to his eyes.

"So an ‘X’ marks the location of treasure?" Emma nodded, unsure of what he was getting at. He leaned down and slowly traced his tongue across her collarbone in the unmistakable form of an ‘X.’ She shivered as Killian made his way down her torso, marking her with wet X’s. When he reached her core, Emma looked down to catch his dastardly grin. He marked her with a large X and her toes curled.

"I believe I have found treasure, love."


End file.
